Leyendo Percy Jackson en Howgarts
by Brenda CT
Summary: Albus Dumbledore tiene una idea para ayudar a Harry con la guerra que se avecina, leer la vida de Percy Jackson.
1. Prólogo

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio inmerso en sus pensamientos, la guerra se acercaba y Harry Potter aún no estaba listo para todo lo que se le venía encima. Toda esa presion acabaría con el pobre adolescente.

Quería que viera lo que era una guerra de primera mano, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿A quién le preguntaría sin levantar tantas sospechas?

Pensó con profundidad recordando a todas las personas que conocía hasta que le llegó el nombre de un viejo conocido, pero claro como lo pudo haber olvidado. Su amigo le había contado de un estudiante al que llegó a entrenar.

Agarrando un pergamino y una pluma se dispuso a escribir, si su plan funcionaba tendría todo listo la próxima semana, enrollando el pergamino se puso en camino a la lechuceria.

5 minutos más tarde vio como una lechuza emprendida vuelo, regresó a su oficina a esperar la respuesta de su mensaje.

 _ **Hola soy nueva escribiendo y quise comenzar con este tipo de fanfic.**_

 _ **No soy muy bueno escribiendo y seguro encuentran varios errores ortográficos, quisiera que me digan que tal está la historia ¿les gustó o no les gustó?**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Está historia contiene Dramione.**_

 _ **A muchas personas no les gusta este shipp pero a mi si, así que les aviso de una vez**_

 _ **¡ESPERO DISFRUTEN!**_


	2. El inicio

_Una semana más tarde..._

Harry Potter estaba en la madriguera, llegó hace 3 con el profesor Dumbledore y había estado ahí desde entonces, no es que se quejará le encantaba pasar tiempo con los Weasley.

Bajo las escaleras listo para desayunar, al acercarse a la mesa vio a Dumbledore sentado con todos los demás, le extraño un poco eso pero lo ignoraria por ahora, al sentarse saludo cortésmente a su profesor y se dedicó a comer.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y todos estaban listos para irse dejando a los adultos, el profesor se puso de pie y les dijo que esperarán todos. Con un poco de duda regresaron a sus asientos incluyendo Harry.

" _Como todos saben Voldemort se está siendo más fuerte cada día._ " Comenzó, ignorado a todos que se estremecierón visiblemente el siguió. " _Lo que nos lleva a algo inevitable como lo es la guerra, por eso yo busqué a alguien que nos pueda ayudar a sobrevivir a este problema."_

 _"¿Quién sería está persona Dumbledore?"_ pregunto la señora Weasley un poco angustiada ante la mención de la guerra

 _"Bueno mi querida señora Weasley, un viejo amigo mío tiene alumnos que han pasado no por una sino por dos guerras y el muy amablemente me hizo el favor de contarles a ustedes como sobrevivió"_ dijo Dumbledore muy sereno para alguien que habla de guerras.

" _¿Contra quien fue su guerra?"_ pregunto Remus mostrandose un poco interesado en el tema.

 _"Eso señor Lupin me temo no lose"_ Dijo con un brillo en los ojos " _Estás personas no son magos, pero tampoco son muggles, lamentablemente mi amigo y yo no hablamos mucho de nuestros mundos ni de donde venimos, pero les puedo asegurar que son de confianza"._

 _"Esta bien ¿tu nos contarás su historia?"_ pregunto el señor Weasley.

 _"Me temo Arthur que yo no se las contaré, de hecho venía por eso, está mañana me llegó este libro, es la manera más sencilla de entender al protagonista y su historia"_ dijo entregandole el libro a Hermione.

 _"Bueno creo que sería tiempo de irme, se que se quedaron con muchas dudas, pero mañana volveré y me pueden decir todas las preguntas que tengan"_ finalizó y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.

Hubo un momento de silencio y de repente se escucharon muchas voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

 _"¡SILENCIO!"_ grito Remus " _Dumbledore nos pidió que leamos el libro para entender haci que hagámoslo pero en orden, todos sientense y digan quien quiere comenzar a leer"_

Al estar todos callados y sentados en la mesa. La señora Weasley se ofreció como la primera que lea, Remus le entregó el libro y le pidió que leyera la contraportada y después el primer capítulo.

Aclarandose la garganta la señora Weasley comenzó.

 **Los mestizos**

 _"¿Mestizos?"_ pregunto Hermione

 _"Si querida, pro no se que clase de mestizos"_ respondió la señora Weasley y siguio con la lectura.

 **han dedicado mucho tiempo a prepararse para la batalla**

 **decisiva contra los titanes**

 _¿Qué es un titán?"_ pregunto Ron, pero nadie le pudo contestar.

 **aunque saben que sus posibilidades de obtener**

 **la victoria son mínimas. El ejército de Cronos**

Harry vio a Remus fruncir un poco el ceño ante esto.

 **es ahora más formidable que**

 **nunca y, con cada dios**

Harry recordo algo de la escuela antes de Howgarts pero solo fue un pequeño brillo.

 **y cada mestizo que logra reclutar, aumentan los**

 **poderes del maligno titán.**

 **Percy**

Y ese es nuestro protagonista" dijo Fred con George asintiendo a su lado, todos los ignoraron.

 **fracasa en un primer intento de detener en alta mar las arrolladoras**

 **huestes de Cronos e, inevitablemente, estalla la contienda más sanguinaria**

 **y espeluznante de todos los tiempos, un auténtico enfrentamiento por la**

 **supervivencia. Los olímpicos se esfuerzan en mantener a raya la furia**

 **desatada del monstruo Tifón. Cronos ordena el avance definitivo hacia la**

 **ciudad de Nueva York, donde el monte Olimpo**

 _Ya se"_ dijo Hermione _"en la antigüedad los griegos pensaban que en el monte Olimpo vivían lo que ellos llamaban dioses, supongo que son ellos"_

 _"Entonces dices que todo esto es de dioses que vivieron hace miles de años y que probablemente ya están muertos"_ pregunto un incrédulo ron.

" _Los dioses son inmortales Ron ósea que no pueden morir, pero puede que hayan desaparecido no lose"_ le contestó Hermione.

 **en lo alto del Empire State,**

 **se encuentra prácticamente indefenso.**

 **Pararle los pies al implacable Señor del Tiempo dependerá exclusivamente**

 **de Percy Jackson y un pequeño ejército de** **semidioses...**

 _"¿Qué es un semidios?"_ pregunto un confundido Harry.

 **La profecía**

Harry se tenso un poco ante esto, recordando la suya.

 **largamente anunciada**

 **en torno al decimosexto cumpleaños de Percy se hace por fin realidad. Y**

 **mientras la batalla por la civilización occidental se libra con brutal**

 **ensañamiento en las calles de Manhattan, Percy abriga la terrible sospecha**

 **de estar luchando tal vez contra su propio destino.**

 _"Bueno eso no fue aterrador en absoluto"_ dijo Ginny.

" _Hay que seguir con el primer capítulo"_ comentó el señor Weasley.

Molly asintió pero antes de que comenzara a leer, se escucho un golpe en la puerta, todos se pusieron de pie con varita en mano y se dirigieron hacia afuera.

Lupin que hiba al frente se apresuró a preguntar quien era su respuesta dejó un poco sorprendido a Harry...


End file.
